1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus and method which receives a registration request for requesting registration of an address of a notification destination, from an information processing apparatus, and notifies information concerning the data processing apparatus to the address of the notification destination.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the WS-Eventing (Web Services Eventing) has been proposed as a method in which an information processing apparatus receives information concerning a data processing apparatus from the data processing apparatus. Now, a description will be given of the outline of the WS-Eventing.
First, a message of an event notification destination-registering request containing information, such as the content of an event desired to be notified, a destination to which the event is notified (hereinafter referred to as “an event notification destination”), and so forth, is sent from the information processing apparatus to the data processing apparatus using the WS-Eventing. Next, the data processing apparatus that has received the event notification destination-registering request stores (registers) the information contained in the event notification destination-registering request. Then, when a corresponding event (event, such as an error, a job start, or a job end) occurs in the data processing apparatus, the data processing apparatus transmits an event notification message to the registered event notification destination. This is the outline of the WS-Eventing.
On the other hand, in the WS-Eventing, an apparatus different from the information processing apparatus that has transmitted the event notification destination-registering request can be designated as the event notification destination which is contained in the event notification destination-registering request.
By the way, information registered by the data processing apparatus that has received an event notification destination-registering request unexceptionally contains an event notification destination to which a notification is sent during occurrence of an event, as a URL. A method of registering a URL requested to be registered, as described above, is conventionally known (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-192279).
When Web services are used, a Uniform Resource Locator (URL) is used as destination information for transmitting a request for use of the Web services. Recently, it is possible to send a request to permit use of the Web services from the information processing apparatus to the data processing apparatus, using destination information generated by adding to the URL a desired character string (query string) which is divided by a specific symbol.
When the Web service request is sent to the URL containing the query string, a server that has received the request carries out processing based on the query string contained in the request. If such a technique is employed, a Web mail system or the like can be easily constructed. More specifically, when a request formed by adding user information, password information, mail information, and so forth, as a query string, to a URL, is sent from a browser side, a Web mail server that has received the request searches mail information based on information contained in the request, and returns the results of the search to the browser side. Only if the user has a browser, he can view the mail on the browser which displays the returned results.
The information processing apparatus requests the data processing apparatus to register an event notification destination, for example, in the following cases: The information processing apparatus is not requested by an apparatus as an event notification destination to make a registration request, as a proxy, but automatically generates a destination URL by predicting a possible event notification destination, and requests the data processing apparatus to register the URL as the event notification destination. In this case, the event notification destination URL automatically generated by the information processing apparatus sometimes contains a query string.
If the data processing apparatus that has received the event notification destination-registering request registers the event notification destination containing the query string, an event notification message is sent from the data processing apparatus to the registered URL that contains the query string.
When the query string can be processed by an apparatus that has received the above-described event notification message, a response message indicating that the event notification message has been successfully received is sent from the apparatus having received the event notification message to the data processing apparatus as an event notification source. Data acquired based on the query string is added to the response message, and this data is sometimes very large. When the data processing apparatus receives the very large data, it takes much time to process the data, and during the data processing, the data processing apparatus cannot notify another event or make a request to register an event notification destination.